1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dual operating systems, and, more particularly, to dual operating systems for controlling the braking systems of educational driving cars or the like.
2. Prior Art
Various systems are known for dual operation of functional systems such as braking systems, acceleration systems, clutching systems, and so forth. One particular application of dual operator systems is for the control of braking systems in educational driving cars in which a passenger-teacher instructs a driver-student to drive, and in which, for safety""s sake, provision is made for overriding the driver-student operation of the braking system in order to prevent accidents.
Sometimes students will panic and freeze on the brake, and the instructor may have a try to insert his foot under his auxiliary brake pedal to try to reverse the braking operation. This is awkward and time consuming and thus dangerous.
Dual braking mechanisms for motor cars are shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,246; and 3,943,795.
Although none of these patents disclose a type of system as will be discussed hereunder, they do disclose systems wherein a braking apparatus in a car can be operated by a foot only. Also the dual braking mechanisms disclosed in those patents are constructed of many parts, therefor it is expensive to install them on a car and require an automotive specialist.
For example, Barresi, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,246, discloses a dual operating system for controlling a brake wherein there is provided a driver-student braking pedal, passenger-teacher braking pedal to override the driver-student braking pedal to effect a braking of a car, and counter braking pedal positioned for operation by the passenger-teacher to prevent or reverse the operation of the driver-student braking pedal by the driver-student.
Frank T. Kenney, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,795, discloses a system wherein an auxiliary pedal is supported on a rod through which connection is made to the driver""s pedal for purposes of alternate operation of the car brakes when either the driver""s pedal or the auxiliary foot pedal is depressed. This system is also a foot operated structure.
In view of the above situation, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a simple and inexpensive dual operating braking system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hand operated structure and low cost dual operating system in which an override is provided to one of the operators in order to prevent operation by the other operator.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a simple arrangement by which a passenger-teacher may instruct a driver-student to operate a car while, at the same time, providing for improved safety of operation of the car.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a simple and low cost mechanical system capable of being detachably installed in a car to provide the aforementioned advantages of operational control.
To attain the above objects, the present invention provides an educational driving car with which a passenger-teacher instructs a driver-student to drive, said car comprising driver-student braking means, passenger-teacher braking means to override the driver-student braking means to effect a braking of said car and to prevent or reverse the operation of the driver-student braking means by the driver-student, and a centrally located hump, the passenger-teacher braking means comprising a stick, a semi-crank section provided over said hump and extending from the end portion of said stick, and a rod extending from the end portion of said semi-crank section, the driver-student braking means including a pedal coupled to said rod so as to be linked to said stick through said semi-crank section, the passenger-teacher braking means being detachably coupled to said pedal of the driver-student braking means.
As a result, this invention can provide a simple and inexpensive dual operating system capable of being detachably installed in a car.
The above and other objectives, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.